clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Healer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This majestic creature lives to protect and aid her fellow troops. Any army is improved with her healing support, but make sure to protect her from air defenses!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Healer is a flying unit. She is the only troop with no attacking/offensive capability, but can heal any ground Troops, except when she is defending as a Clan Castle troop (in which case she heals injured Clan Castle Troops and heroes). **When the Healer is deployed, a pulsating circular aura appears around her. If all units have full health, she will start healing the closest troops (although it will have no effect on the healed troops). Should a ground troop be damaged by a Defense, she will fly over and start healing. **Note that Healers will not heal flying units (other Healers, Dragons, Balloons, Minions, Lava Hounds, Baby Dragons etc.), unlike a Healing Spell which heals every kind of troop. **Note that Healers will heal Heroes at a reduced rate of only 50% of her normal healing rate; keep this in mind if you want to use Healers with your Heroes. ***This is why the all healer and Archer Queen strategy known as a queen walk is less commonly used. ** **Unlike all other troops, healers are measured in (HPS): Heal per second, not in (DPS): Damage per second. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A Healer does not last long if she is in the range of an Air Defense, so make sure you destroy the Air Defenses first or otherwise occupy them before sending in your Healer(s). One strategy is to send a few Wall Breakers in to break the wall that is protecting the Air Defense. Then send in a group of Giants (usually 12 or more) to destroy it. The remaining Air Defense can be a problem so be able to use a few more troops to take it out. Finally send in a Healer along with other troops after the Giants. As long as the Healer does not get distracted by other Troops taking damage, or is not killed by an Archer Tower or Wizard Tower, the Giants will live for a significant amount of time (due to the constant healing) and will distract the defenses while the other troops destroy everything. This is known as a Giant-Healer raid and is pretty effective when attacking a Town Hall 6, and extremely effective with Town Hall 5 since there is only one Air Defense in this Town Hall level. ** Another strategy is to use Balloons to tank the hits from an Air Defense. Since Balloons target defenses, there is a good chance that the Balloons will be closer to the Air Defense than the Healer. The Balloons may also destroy the Air Defense too. **If at any point in the battle all of your non-Healer Troops are killed and you have no more non-Healer troops or Lightning Spells/Earthquake Spells to deploy, the battle will end, even if you have Healers deployed that are still alive or non-Lightning/Earthquake Spells that are still in effect. **Healers can allow Giants and other defensive troops to withstand massive amounts of damage, even doubling that of their normal health. Support durable Troops like Giants or P.E.K.K.As with Healers. **You are able to heal a Healer with a Healing Spell. **As of the December 2015 update, the effect of stacking multiple Healers to heal the same target is reduced. The stacking effectiveness begins to decrease after 4 Healers and decreases drastically after 6 Healers. For this reason, it is not advised to use too many Healers on the same target as the healing efficiency will decrease if they are massed on one target, like the Archer Queen. **A healer can trigger an air trap or air mine, so be careful when deploying them. *'Defensive Strategy' **Healers do not last long if she is in range of a Single-Target defenses or an Air Defense, so make sure you upgrade and protect your Air Defense as much as possible. **Put your Air Defense in the middle of the base to prevent ground troops like Giants from destroying it quickly. **Since healers take up 16 spaces, it is not recommended to donate for defense her as she does almost nothing on defense and only heals other Clan Castle troops and heroes. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Healer has long, white angelic wings with short, white hair. She wears a golden dress that ends in 4 long pieces. Her dress has a white 4 sided star. **At level 3, the color of her aura and the color of her dress both turn from light yellow to a bright purple - pink color (Similar to elixir- pink or level six walls). ---- *'Trivia' **In the Chinese language setting of the game, the Healer is called "Angel", which the unit resembles. **As part of the 23 May 2013 update, Healers had their training costs reduced at all levels. The training time was shortened from 20 minutes to 15 minutes and the required housing space was lowered from 20 to 14. ** *** Note: Having this many Healers is highly discouraged as your Troops will have no offensive capabilities unless you bring Clan Castle troops or Heroes. **Although Healers have no favorite target, as of the September 16, 2014 update, Healers now prioritize healing larger groups of troops. ** The Healer requires the least amount of Elixir of any troop to upgrade to maximum level (a total of 5,250,000 from level 1 to 4). ** Prior to the September 2014 update, a Healer in a defensive Clan Castle would heal damaged buildings. This is no longer true and she will now only heal Heroes and other Clan Castle Troops when defending; if Heroes and Clan Castle Troops are taken out, she will do nothing for the rest of the defense. ** As the Healer has no offensive capabilities, Rage Spells will increase her HPS. ** As of the February 24th, 2015 update, Healers no longer trigger air traps or Traps set to air mode. *** In the August 25th, 2016 update, Supercell brought back their original update of Healers that allow them trigger by air trap. **Part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Healer's training time has been decreased from 15 minutes to 10 minutes. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Elixir Troops